


Leaky Sink

by stopitanxiety



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Crying, Roman is a sad boi, it's just angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 02:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21008216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopitanxiety/pseuds/stopitanxiety
Summary: Roman cries and no one knows.





	Leaky Sink

Roman cried.

A tear slipped through his fingers and hit the kitchen tile with a quiet _plip!_

The prince was doing his best to muffle the heart wrenching sounds he was making. He prayed his companions were fast asleep, so they wouldn’t see him this... _broken. Hopeless. Pathetic._ Even in his pain, Roman was trying to be strong. He had to be.

As the eldest side, it was his responsibility to be the rock. To be the steady constant. Always there to comfort, protect, and lead. After all, it was his job. The knight in shining armor is never supposed to _fail_ to save the day.

But he did.

_Roman had failed._

He’d failed his fellow sides again and again and again. Of course, they were all too kind when he did— Always saying “it’s not your fault, Roman” and “you did your best, Roman.”

_What good is doing your best if your best isn’t enough?_

He knew if any of the others were to see him right now, they’d hug him, make him a snack or a cup of warm milk, and let him talk about his woes. They’d be understanding. No, worse than that. They’d _forgive_ him.

The prince’s eyes stung. His breathing was erratic and out of control. But the pain— _oh the pain! _It was the pain of knowing he wasn’t _worthy_ of their forgiveness that tore Roman’s heart to shreds. So Roman cried.

And when Patton came down for a breakfast the next morning, he stepped over a kitchen tile with a small puddle of water. He almost slipped on that puddle.

“Roman! The sink is leaking again!”

“I’ll fix it in a second!”

Roman knew the sink wasn’t leaking. Next time he cried, he brought a towel to erase the evidence of his tears.


End file.
